Fixed wing flight vehicles enjoy good stability and control, efficient fuel economy, and good payload carrying capability. However, these vehicles require long take-off and landing areas. Conversely, vertical flight vehicles, such as helicopters, can take off and land vertically in very tight areas but are slower and have reduced endurance compared to a fixed wing vehicles of comparable mass and payload.